mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kendall Schmidt
Andover, Kansas, United States | Occupation = Actor, singer, dancer | Instrument = Vocals, guitar | Years_active = 2001 – present | Label = Columbia Records (2009-present) | Associated_acts = James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Jr., Logan Henderson | URL = Official Website }} Kendall Francis Schmidt (born November 2, 1990) is an American actor and singer best known for his role as Kendall Knight on the Nickelodeon show, Big Time Rush, as well as a member of the boy band of the same name. In Big Time Rush, Kendall is "the leader of the band." Before Nickelodeon, he had a guest appearance on Frasier. In 2009, he signed a record deal with the Columbia Records with his group Big Time Rush, along with James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Jr., and Logan Henderson. Early life Schmidt was born in Andover, Kansas to Kent and Kathy Schmidt. He is the younger brother of actors Kenneth and Kevin Schmidt (also credited as Kevin G. Schmidt). Career He is the star of Nickelodeon's hit live-action show, Big Time Rush as Kendall Knight, a 16 year old hockey player from Minnesota. He has played small roles on different TV shows such as ER, Without a Trace and Frasier. Kendall is also in a band titled Heffron Drive with fellow actor and singer Dustin Belt. Acting Schmidt began his acting career at age six, appearing in a Chex television commercial. When he was 10 years old, he was one of three young actors who was hired to be Haley Joel Osment's stand-in and body double (they shared the same agent) in the Steven Spielberg film, A.I. Artificial Intelligence.Abejo, Jerry. "Andover Boy's Film Career at 'A.I.' High." Wichita Eagle. July 8, 2001. He celebrated his birthday on the set, and Spielberg and the cast surprised him with a birthday cake decorated with Star Wars figures. In mid 2009 Schmidt was cast in the Nickelodeon series Big Time Rush as one of the four main characters, Kendall Knight. The show premiered to a record breaking 6.8 million viewers, making it the highest rated premiere for a live action series in Nick history. In the 2000s, his first speaking role was playing a young Frasier Crane on an episode of Frasier,Martin, Denise. "'Big Time Rush' Is A Little Bit 'Entourage,' A Little Bit 'Monkees'." Boston Globe. November 26, 2009.Martin, Denise. "Child's Play." Los Angeles Times. November 22, 2009. but he has also had guest-starring roles on Gilmore Girls, ER (TV series) (along with Carlos Pena, Jr.), ''Ghost Whisperer,'' and CSI: Miami, Without a Trace. Big Time Rush Big Time Rush is an American pop singing group that formed in 2009. The band consists of Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Jr., and Logan Henderson, all on vocals. In 2007, Nickelodeon was casting and looking for people to be in a new band to be in a new sitcom called Big Time Rush. Schmidt won the role of Kendall Knight over many other people because of the difficult decision of casting him over others. James Maslow sent in his audition tape when his desire was in singing and acting. He got the role 2 years later. Carlos Pena, Jr. and Logan Henderson sent in their audition tapes and were accepted over thousands of other boys.Moore, Frazier. "An Inside Look at a Boy Band on Nick's New Comedy." Associated Press. January 15, 2010. The boys have recorded many songs including the theme song of the same title as the show, "Any Kind Of Guy", "The City Is Ours", "Halfway There", "Famous", "Shot in the Dark", and "Stuck". Additional songs will be released throughout the show's first season. They and Nickelodeon are planning on releasing a compilation album of all the songs that are in the first season of the show. The soundtrack will be released on October 11, 2010. Filmography Discography He, alongside with Big Time Rush, sings as part of the band with the same name. References External links * Official Site of Big Time Rush * * Big Time Rush on Nick.com * Big Time Rush Facebook Page * Big Time Rush MySpace Page * Big Time Rush on MTV.com * Big Time Rush Fan Site * Big Time Rush Fan Forum Category:1990 births Category:2000s singers Category:2010s singers Category:Actors from Texas Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American male singers Category:American film actors Category:American pop singers Category:American rock singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Living people Category:American dance musicians Category:Musicians from Kansas Category:People from Wichita, Kansas Category:Actors from Kansas Category:American Internet personalities Category:American bloggers de:Kendall Schmidt es:Kendall Schmidt it:Kendall Schmidt pt:Kendall Schmidt